Garagara Hujan
by Anenchi
Summary: Hujan membawa berkah... Benarkah itu? Warning: Hard lemon, Yaoi, dll... Silahkan membaca!


Nyaaaa... saya kembali dengan fic rated M lagi.

Maaph kalo kurang hot dan alurnya terlalu cepat.

Sebelum membaca sebaiknya melihat warning terlebih dahulu.

#

**Disclaimer**: Kalo saya yang punya Naruto, pasti isinya lemon doank. *dicakar hamster*

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, ItaDei.

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: HARD LEMON, Boys love, Shounen-ai, SemeUke, BoyXBoy, Sesame jenis, Yaoi. Typo. OOC. Alur berantakan. Sasuke POV. Dll...

Silahkan membaca...

#

**-Gara-Gara Hujan-**

#

Pukul 14.30, terlambat 1 jam dari waktu untuk para siswa pulang. Ditambah dengan langit hitam mendung, semendung wajah pangeran sekolah kita, Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa sang Pangeran kita masih berada di sekolah? Yaitu tempat yang notabene dijauhi oleh Sasuke karena tempat itu terdapat sarang FG Sasuke. Bukankah sekolah sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu? Pertanyaan yang bagus.

"Temeee..."

Dan itulah jawabannya. Ternyata Sang Pangeran sedang menunggu Sang Putri atau lebih baik disebut dengan Sang Putra (?) pujaan hatinya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu kenapa Naruto juga terlambat pulang? Mari kita lihat...

"Hosh... hosh... hosh... maaf Teme aku terlambat," kata Naruto terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

"..."

"Teme?" panggil Naruto.

"..."

"Teme, kau marah ya?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke membuang muka.

"Teme..." Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan nada manja. Sasuke akhirnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

"Satu jam," katanya datar sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala seraya membungkuk. "Maaf Sasuke, gara-gara Kiba aku jadi kena hukuman Kakashi Sensei."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Hanya maaf saja?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, tetapi akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang menyeringai. Perlahan Naruto mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, Sang Uchiha pun menyambutnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto dan berbisik padanya. "Anak pintar."

Naruto lalu mencium bibir Sasuke, menekannya dengan lembut. Tetapi sepertinya Pangeran kita tidak mau hanya sebatas bersentuhan bibir. Akhirnya dia melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganas, menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya Naruto membuka bibirnya, dan sang 'uke' pun membukanya dengan senang hati. Tanpa disuruh, lidah Sasuke menyeruak masuk dan mengklaim segala yang ada di dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Pertarungan antar lidahpun tidak dapat dihindari dan tentu saja setiap pertarungan lidah yang mereka lakukan, sang 'seme' lah yang menang.

"Mmhhh..." Naruto mengerang di sela-sela ciumannya.

Tangan Sasuke yang satu kini berada di belakang kepala Naruto dan memiringkan kepalanya sendiri untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, hanya berhenti sejenak untuk menghirup sedikit oksigen dan berciuman kembali.

Naruto berusaha melepaskan ciuman ganas itu untuk mengisi udara di paru-parunya, tetapi sayangnya Sasuke belum mau melepaskannya. Akhirnya setelah 15 menit berlalu Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ahh... hah..hah..." Naruto terengah-engah akibat kegiatan barusan. Dia mengusap bibirnya yang basah dan memerah dengan punggung tangannya. Menghapus sedikit saliva yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

"Mmm..." Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Manis seperti biasanya. Oke, permintaan maaf diterima," katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah pulih kemudian menatap Sasuke dan menggembungkan pipinya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kalau aku kehabisan napas bagaimana, Teme?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Akan kuberikan napas buatan kalau begitu," katanya dengan santai.

"Ugh, Teme jelek!"

Kruyuuk...

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hehehe... aku lapar Teme."

"Kalau begitu kutraktir ramen," kata Sasuke yang menahan tawa.

"Benar?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Yay! Teme baik!" Naruto melonjak kegirangan.

"Tapi..."

"Eh?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mana hadiaku?"

"Uuuuh... dasar Teme jelek. Masa begitu saja minta hadiah? Memang yang tadi belum cukup apa?"

"Yang tadi itu permintaan maaf, Dobe."

"Sama saja." Naruto memalingkan mukanya.

"Beda Dobe."

Kruyuuuuk...

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

"Ugh... iya baiklah. Tapi sebentar saja ya Teme, perutku sudah lapar sekali. Lagipula, bekas yang kemarin belum hilang," katanya dengan tampang melas.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan tampang sedikit kecewa.

Naruto dengan malas-malasan memeluk leher Sasuke dan memiringkan kepalanya. Memberikan akses supaya Sasuke bisa menikmati lehernya yang jenjang itu sebagai hadiah. Sasuke membelai leher Naruto kemudian mengecupnya dan menghirup aromanya yang selalu membuat Sasuke ketagihan. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Sasuke dengan lembut menjilat luka yang masih berbekas akibat perbuatannya kemarin dan menggigit-gigit kecil membuat Naruto mengerang.

"Nnhh... su-sudah Sasu-" Naruto mendorong Sasuke dengan agak keras, sehingga Sasuke harus menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Kau ini tidak pernah puas ya?" tanya Naruto yang wajahnya memerah.

"Aku tak akan pernah puas menikmatimu, Dobe."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Ayo Dobe, sebelum kita kehujanan," ajak Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau yang membuatnya menjadi lama." Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Naruto pun berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

#

ZRASSSHHH...

"Tuh kan Sasuke, kita jadi tidak bisa pulang. Ini karena kau yang meminta aneh-aneh tahu," kata Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Itu juga karena kau makannya banyak, Dobe. Coba kau hanya makan 1 mangkuk, kita pasti tidak akan terperangkap di sini," balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Uuugh..."

"Sudah, tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi pasti hujannya berhenti." Naruto mengangguk.

- 2 jam berlalu-

"Teme, aku capek. Hujannya belum berhenti juga. Bagaimana ini?" rengek Naruto.

"Sama Dobe. Bagaimana kalau kita berlari saja?"

"Tapi rumahku jauh dari sini, Teme."

"Ke rumahku dulu saja. Hanya 5 menit dari sini jika kita berlari."

"Nanti kalau aku di cari Aniki bagaimana?"

"Biar aku yang memberitahu nanti lewat telepon."

"Umm... baiklah kalau begitu."

Dan akhirnya Sasuke berlari sambil menarik tangan Naruto supaya cepat sampai di rumahnya.

#

-Di rumah Sasuke-

"Tadaima!" teriak mereka berdua bersama-sama.

"Ne? Kenapa tidak ada orang Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Paling-paling Aniki sedang tidur."

"Dingin Teme," kata Naruto sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri yang menggigil kedinginan karena bajunya basah semua.

"Ayo kita ke kamarku dulu, akan ku ambilkan handuk." Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke.

#

-Di kamar Sasuke-

**SASUKE POV**

"Ini handuknya Dobe, kau mandi saja di sini," kataku sambil memberikan handuk pada Naruto.

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan bajuku. Ambil saja yang kau mau," suruhku lagi. Ya, memang Naruto sudah biasa kemari. Jadi seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau mandi di mana Teme?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku bisa pinjam kamar mandi Aniki atau kamar mandi di belakang. Cepat sana, nanti kau sakit!"

Naruto mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar mandiku. Akupun segera mengambil handuk dan segera menuju ke kamar Aniki bermaksud untuk meminjam kamar mandinya. Kamarku dan kamar Aniki memang agak jauh mengingat besarnya rumah ini.

Aku berjalan cepat karena tidak tahan dengan dinginnya udara yang menerpa tubuhku yang kehujanan. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan kamar Aniki, saat aku memegang kenop pintu aku mendengar suara rintihan dari dalam kamar Aniki. Apa itu? Hantu? Ah, mana mungkin. Ini baru jam 17.00.

"Uhh... ceph... at... ahh... oh..."

Hah? Apa lagi itu? Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suaranya.

"Sebentar lagih... ugh..."

Suara Aniki! Aku yakin itu. Sedang apa dan bersama siapa dia? Aku yang penasaran akhirnya membuka pintunya dengan perlahan. Beruntung pintunya tidak dikunci. Pelan-pelan aku membukanya supaya Aniki tidak tahu. Dan jantungku seakan berhenti melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Aniki tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhnya sedang memajumundurkan pinggulnya. Dan apa itu? Kaki melingkar di sekitar pinggul aniki. Kaki siapa itu? Aku membukanya sedikit lagi supaya terlihat jelas siapa yang bersama Aniki itu. Rambut panjang berwarna pirang seperti rambut Naruto. Ah, jangan-jangan...

"Ita... kun... ahh-ku... nghh"

"Dei... akh."

Dei? Benar, itu pasti Deidara-nii. Anikinya Naruto. Lalu kulihat Aniki ambruk menindih Dei-nii dan mereka berciuman dengan ganasnya. Oh, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya. Aku kemudian menutup pintunya perlahan dan segera menuju kamar mandi belakang untuk menyegarkan pikiranku.

#

Akhirnya aku selesai mandi. Gara-gara teringat adegan panas tadi aku harus membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mandi. Dasar Aniki sialan, aku jadi harus melepaskan hasratku sendirian.

Memang aku dan Naruto sudah sering berciuman dan meraba satu sama lain, tapi kalau memasukkan... Haaahh... tapi sudahlah, sebentar lagi juga sudah lupa.

Aku segera memasuki kamarku, ingin melihat keadaan Naruto. Aku membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Dan lagi-lagi aku disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang membuatku menelan ludah. Naruto, yang berdiri membelakangiku tanpa busana sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

Tubuhnya indah sekali, kulit tanpa cacat yang berwarna kecoklatan dan lebih mungil dariku sangat menggoda iman. Apalagi saat dia mengambil handuknya yang jatuh, posisinya yang menungging membelakangiku itu seperti err... 'ingin di masuki'.

Nafasku terengah-engah, jantungku berdetak kencang, wajahku sudah memerah tak karuan, tubuhku yang hanya di balut handuk di pinggang tidak lagi merasakan dinginnya udara sekitar. Kurasakan bagian bawahku sedikit menegang terlihat dari handuk yang sedikit menonjol.

Cukup lama aku memperhatikan Naruto, dan tak terasa aku membuka pintunya semakin lebar sehingga pintu sialan itu berdecit. Naruto yang kaget segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk dan berbalik.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya yang membuat lamunanku buyar. Oh, shit! Siap-siap aku dihajar Naruto. Itu masih lebih baik. Yang lebih parah adalah bagaimana jika aku di putus olehnya. Dobeku, jangan putuskan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Dobe.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya lagi sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"N-nar..."

Naruto sudah berada di depanku. Aku memejamkan mata, bersiap-siap dengan pukulannya. Lama... aku tidak merasakan pukulannya. Mataku lalu kubuka perlahan dan yang kulihat adalah Naruto yang sedang...

Tersenyum?

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, berharap aku tidak berhalusinasi.

"Sas?"

"Naruto..."

"Hey, tubuhmu masih basah. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit tahu," katanya sambil menarik tubuhku ke dalam kamar. Naruto lalu mengunci pintu kamarku. Aku masih bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Naruto?

"Dobe," panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Apa kepalamu terbentur?" pertanyaan bodoh.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau kesetrum?" satu lagi pertanyaan bodoh.

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa Sasuke," katanya lembut.

Naruto lalu dengan perlahan membuka ikatan handuk di pinggangnya sehingga tubuhnya kini terekspos bebas. Aku menelan ludah, tubuhku rasanya tidak bisa ku gerakkan. Naruto menggunakan handuknya untuk mengeringkan rambutku yang masih basah. Otomatis aku menunduk dan pandanganku menuju pada kejantanan Naruto yang lebih kecil dariku. Kulihat kejantanannya sedikit menegang entah karena apa.

"Kalau kau masih basah begini kau bisa sakit, Sasuke," katanya sambil tetap mengeringkan rambutku.

Setelah rambutku agak mengering. Naruto melanjutkannya dengan mengeringkan tubuhku. Sentuhannya semakin membuatku terangsang. Apalagi ketika dia mengeringkan punggungku, kejantanan kami saling bersentuhan meskipun punyaku masih terbalut handuk.

Aku mendengarnya mengerang pelan. Oke, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kejantananku sudah menegang sempurna. Ku serang lehernya yang menggoda itu, tetapi dia mendorongku perlahan, membuatku mendesah protes.

"Aku belum selesai mengeringkan tubuhmu, Teme," katanya dengan senyum menggoda.

Dia lalu melepaskan handuk di pinggangku. Aku mendesis merasakan dinginnya udara.

"Ternyata kau tidak hanya butuh di keringkan Sasuke, tapi..." Naruto mendekat ke telingaku dan berbisik. "Kau juga butuh servis."

"Mhh..." erangku saat Naruto membelai kejantananku.

Naruto kemudian menarikku menuju kursi terdekat, dan menyuruhku duduk. Aku menurut saja karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Naruto kemudian berjongkok di depanku dan melebarkan kedua kakiku.

"Ngh..." aku mengerang saat kejantananku masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat. Naruto lalu memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sambil memainkan bola-bolaku, nikmat sekali. Aku menekan-nekan kepalanya supaya kejantananku bisa masuk seluruhnya. Tetapi memang kejantananku yang di atas rata-rata, jadi tidak bisa masuk seluruhnya ke mulutnya yang mungil itu. Semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat sehingga membuatku hampir klimaks.

"Akh..." Aku mengejang dan akhirnya melepaskan semua hasratku di mulut Naruto yang langsung ditelannya dengan senang hati. Naruto kemudian duduk di pangkuanku dan mengambil sebotol lotion di belakang kursi yang aku duduki. Dia menciumi leherku dengan ganas. Aku pun tidak mau kalah untuk menyerang leher jenjangnya itu.

Ku telusuri lehernya yang jenjang itu dengan lidahku. Aku menjilat kissmark yang tadi siang aku torehkan di sana dan kugigit kembali sehingga tanda itu semakin jelas.

Kenikmatannya semakin bertambah saat dia menggerakkan sedikit pinggulnya, kejantanannya menyentuh kejantananku sehingga kini kejantananku mulai menegang kembali.

"Nhh..."

"Sash..." desahnya sambil menjilati leherku.

Lotion yang diambilnya tadi dituang ke tangannya dan membalurkannya ke kejantananku. "Shh..." aku mendesah saat merasakan dinginnya lotion di kejantananku. Naruto membelainya dengan lembut sehingga kini aku mulai benar-benar menegang sempurna.

Oh, Dobeku sayang... Kenapa kau jadi agresif sekali?

Aku kemudian merebut lotion itu dan melumuri jari-jari tanganku dengan benda itu. Naruto memeluk leherku seakan tahu apa yang sebentar lagi kulakukan. Aku kemudian melebarkan pahaku yang secara otomatis membuat paha Naruto yang berada di pangkuanku juga ikut melebar. Aku meremas pantatnya lembut sebelum memasukkan satu jariku.

"Tahan ya, sayang."

"Uhh..." Naruto mengangguk sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Perlahan kumasukkan jariku ke dalam lubangnya. "Ukh..." kurasakan pelukan Naruto semakin kencang.

Aku menambahkan satu jari lagi dan bergerak zigzag. "Mmh..." erangnya tertahan karena aku mencium bibirnya. Dengan cepat aku menambahkan jariku kembali, membuat Naruto menggigit leherku. Aku bergerak-gerak di dalamnya supaya lubang itu bisa dimasuki kejantananku yang 'ehm' besar ini.

"Ahh..." Naruto menggelinjang, sepertinya aku menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Kukeluarkan jariku dari dalamnya dan mempersiapkan Naruto. Aku membelai tubuh Naruto dan berhenti di pinggulnya.

"Sudah siap?" tanyaku.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia menumpukan tangannya di pundakku. Dengan sedikit terengah-engah, ia kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dengan bantuanku. Aku pun mengarahkan kejantananku tepat di lubang Naruto.

"Ngh..." erangnya saat kejantananku sudah masuk sepertiganya. Dengan sekali hentakan aku menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga kejantananku masuk seluruhnya. "Akkhh..." Naruto meringis kesakitan. Meskipun sudah memakai lotion sebagai pelicin tetapi tetap saja kejantananku yang besar ini sulit masuk.

Aku memberikan waktu padanya supaya terbiasa sambil menjilati dan mengulum putingnya yang sedari tadi sudah mengeras. Naruto hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah. Kurasakan Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya, tanda bahwa dia sudah siap. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan menghentakkannya perlahan.

"Ohh..." kami mengerang bersamaan.

Setelah berapa lama Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada pundakku. Tanganku yang satu meremas pantat kenyalnya sedangkan tangan yang lain memijit-mijit kejantanannya. Lidahku tidak lepas dari putingnya yang kemerahan itu.

"Umh... Dobe."

Gerakan Naruto semakin lama semakin cepat, dia pun mendesah sesuai irama gerakan naik turunnya. Erangannya semakin liar saat aku menyentuh sweet spotnya.

"Ngh... Sashh... akh... oh... ngh... nghh"

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak di kejantananku. Ku percepat gerakan Naruto yang juga sedikit mengejang karena akan klimaks.

"Sasukee!" cairan Naruto akhirnya keluar dan membasahi perut kami.

"Naru... ngh." akhirnya aku klimaks dan mengeluarkannya di dalam Naruto.

Kami berdua terengah-engah dan beristirahat sebentar untuk memulihkan tenaga kami.

"Teme," panggilnya lembut tepat di telingaku.

"Hm?" kataku sambil menciumi lehernya. Entah kenapa aku tidak pernah bosan dengan lehernya yang indah ini.

"Kita harus mandi lagi."

"Tak apa."

Hening...

"Dobe," panggilku masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Apa Teme?"

"Kau menginap di sini saja ya? Lagipula, Dei-nii ada di sini."

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Eh?" tanyaku kaget sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Naruto balas menatapku dengan lembut dan mengusap pipiku.

"Aku tahu kalau Aniki di sini," katanya sambil memelukku kembali dan merebahkan kepalanya di pundakku. Akupun balas memeluknya.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin mencarimu, soalnya kau lama sekali. Aku berniat untuk bertanya pada Itachi-nii dan saat ku buka pintu kamarnya. Aku kaget sekali soalnya Itachi-nii dan Aniki sedang begituan."

Kulihat wajah Naruto memerah dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ku tarik wajahnya supaya berhadapan denganku. "Jadi ini yang membuatmu agresif, hm?" tanyaku. Naruto mengangguk dengan pipi yang merah.

Aku tersenyum dan berbisik padanya. "Kalau itu bisa membuatmu agresif, aku akan sering mengajakmu menonton blue film." lalu aku mengecup bibirnya dan melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Mesum!"

Aku tersenyum. "Ayo kita mandi Dobe." Tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, aku melepaskan kejantananku dengan cepat dan menggendongnya menuju ke kamar mandi. Aku tersenyum puas melihat cairanku yang menetes dari lubangnya

"Aww... pelan-pelan kenapa? Turunkan aku Teme, aku bisa mandi sendiri," katanya sambil meronta-ronta. Aaku tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap menuju kamar mandi.

"Temeeee..."

Brakkk...

Kututup pintu kamar mandi dengan cara ku tendang.

"Teme, aku bisa mandi sendiri. Kau keluar saja!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Teme.. ka- mpphh..."

Dan...

.

.

"Ahh.. ngh.. ohh.. mhh.."

Satu lagi ronde kami lakukan di kamar mandi...

**END SASUKE POV**

#

END

#

OMAKE

Pukul 19.30

Itachi sedang membantu Deidara yang sedang kesulitan berjalan karena yah-kalian-tahu-apa menuju pintu depan yang melewati dapur.

"Lho? Aniki, Dei-nii? Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke yang baru mengambil air minum dari dapur.

"Sa-sasuke? Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Itachi terkejut.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Aku habis mengambil air minum. Kalian mau ke mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku mau mengantar Deidara pulang dulu, kau jaga rumah ya," suruh Itachi.

"Pulang?"

"Iya, un. Naru-chan sendirian di rumah, un. Aku takut dia kenapa-napa, un," kata Deidara yang meringis menahan sakit.

"Tidak usah pulang, menginap saja di sini," kata Sasuke dengan santai.

"Heh?" Itachi dan Deidara kaget berbarengan.

"Naruto juga ada di sini kok, dia sedang tidur di kamarku."

"Yang benar un?" teriak Deidara histeris yang membuat Itachi menutup telinganya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sudah, menginap saja. Lagi pula ini sudah malam, nanti Aniki di sangka penculik. Sudah, aku ke kamar dulu," kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Nah, kau tidak usah khawatir Dei-chan. Naruto ada di sini, lagipula besok hari minggu," kata Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"Ya sudah, un."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

"Tidak mau unnnn..."

Dan Itachi langsung menggendong Deidara menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya...

END OMAKE

#

#

APAAA INIIIII! *teriak frustasi*

Kyaaa... Naru agresif banget. Saya merinding waktu nulis ini. Hot ga sih?

Kok rasanya pendek amat yah? Apa perlu di perpanjang lagi?

Mohon maaf kalau tidak sempurna, banyak typo, alur berantakan, dll. Namanya juga anak baru. Jadi saya butuh review dan saran dari senior semuanya, supaya fic-fic saya selanjutnya bisa lebih baik.

Flame juga boleh. Saya akan menerimanya dengan sabar, lapang dada dan berbesar hati.

Fic ini saya persembahkan buat siapa saja yang minta SasuNaru lemon. Maaph saya lupa nama-namanya.. *digetok palu* Abis.. yang minta dibuatin fic banyak banget sih.. hehe!

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic saya yang berantakan ini. *bungkuk-bungkuk badan*

Sampai ketemu lagi..

Jaa..


End file.
